Papa Bear's just a Teddy Bear
by starflake12
Summary: Burt walks in on Puck and Kurt fast asleep snuggled up together. Since they are fully clothed and on top of the covers, his reaction is 'Awww' rather than homicidal rage.  So of course he takes a picture and posts it on Facebook. Hilarity ensues.


**Title:** Papa Bear's Just a Teddy Bear  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 4,611  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Puck, Kurt, Finn, Burt, Carole, appearances by the other Gleeks  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Puck/Kurt, Burt/Carole, Burt/Elizabeth Hummel, past Kurt/Blaine, references to Santana/Brittany?  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor bordering Parody, Fluff, General.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Hmm, let's say T for language? I'm new to this  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Unbetaed, Also, there's an unhappy Klaine part, and umm just absolutely ridiculous fluff, yeah  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Burt walks in on Puck and Kurt fast asleep snuggled up together (why they are cuddling is author's choice, but prefer if they aren't actually together - yet). Since they are fully clothed and on top of the covers, his reaction is 'Awww' rather than homicidal rage.

So of course he takes a picture and posts it on that facebook thing Carole told him about.

Hilarity ensues.

**Author's Note:** Written for a prompt on Round 3 of the Puckurt Fic meme over on livejournal, and the characters are pretty OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

* * *

><p><em>2000<em>

On a Friday afternoon, Burt Hummel was sitting at the kitchen table with his wife Elizabeth when their six year-old son and his best friend came barging through the front door.

"I don't CARE what you say, Noah, the Star Worlds are NOT better, and you are SO NOT better at Mario than I AM!"

Burt was about to interrupt their argument, when Elizabeth placed her hand over his, and shushed him with her other hand, while shaking her head in disagreement. She stared back at the boys with a fond smile upon her face. Kurt's voice always went up that high when he was upset. Her father's voice was like that too, and she had a feeling puberty wasn't going to change much for Kurt, but Burt always said his genes were in there too somewhere and maybe it would.

"YES I AM, KURT! I am the BESTEST at Mario, Daddy says so!"

"OH YEAH! Well...well...well...why don't you put your monkey where your mouth is?"

Burt and Elizabeth both tried to cover up their laughter at young Kurt messing up the common phrase.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? I don't even have a monkey, Kurt! OH! I'm about to get a new sister! Can I put her where my…wait, I don't want to EAT her?"

By this point, Elizabeth's shoulders were shaking and tears of mirth were spilling from her eyes. Burt wasn't in a much better state as he kept coughing to cover up his laughter.

"Noooo, you don't eat Princess Peach or the monkey! It's something Daddy says when he wants one of the guys at the place where he keeps the cars to PROVE something."

"OHHH, well how do I prove it? AND, don't call my sister that! I told you that's not what we're naming her!"

"You won't prove anything, Noah, because I got Mario downstairs and I'm gonna win! Aaaand, we have to call her Princess Peach, we can't call her Yoshi like you want to—Yoshi's a BOY!"

"OH I KNOW," Noah said as he and Kurt made their way to Kurt's room to play Mario, "We can call her Kimberly, after the Pink Power Ranger?"

"OH YEAH," Kurt exclaimed, "She's my favorite!"

"YAY, I can't wait to tell my Mommy," Noah stated, as he and Kurt sat down on the floor to start playing Mario.

Back in the kitchen, Burt and Elizabeth had finally cracked up at the children's antics.

"Oh, I can't believe how adorable those two are, I can't wait to tell Abigail about them today," Elizabeth stated. Burt then cleared his throat, causing his wife to look up at him in curiosity.

"We have to tell him," Burt told his wife with all the seriousness he could muster.

"I know…he's so young, it's not fair. Let's let him have his sleepover first, hmm? We can tell him when Noah goes home Sunday night," Elizabeth replied.

Looking into his wife's glasz eyes, Burt couldn't deny her anything, "Of course, dear."  
>~<p>

Three hours of Mario, five slices of pizza, one more hour of Mario, and two hours of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie later, Kurt and Noah were snuggled up next to each other on Kurt's bed after Kurt claimed his victory as the super ruler of the Mario Universe.

When Burt and Elizabeth came into Kurt's room to tell the boys it was time for 'lights out,' they discovered the sleeping boys. Elizabeth sighed and wrapped her arm around Burt's waist, and laid her head on Burt's shoulder, copying the boys' positions and let a few tears fall down her cheeks. Burt just wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and squeezed briefly before getting an idea. He left the room and returned with the brand new Nikon Elizabeth bought him for his birthday, and snapped a few pictures of the sleeping boys. Elizabeth smiled up at her husband in gratitude before shutting off the television, and turning out the lights in Kurt's room. She threw a blanket over the boys, and giggled softly as Burt snapped another picture. They'd explain to their son about goodbyes, and angels, and blue skies, and cancer on Sunday night, but for now, he deserved to hold onto his youth for as long as he possibly could.  
>~<p>

_2011_

Burt Hummel was sitting at the kitchen table with his wife Carole when the door was slammed open and his seventeen-year old son was followed by Carole's son, and their friend Noah Puckerman.

"I don't care what you say, Noah, the Star Worlds are NOT better, and you're so not better at Mario than I am! I don't care how much you've played!"

Burt's ears perked up at those words, and he felt a weird sense of déjà vu take over. He watched as Carole was about to interrupt the boys, then slowly placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

Finn didn't want another fight to erupt between the two boys and interrupted the disagreement as calmly as he possibly could.

"Kurt, Puck's been playing for years! He's really good at video games," Finn stated.

Upon hearing this, Kurt's face turned livid. Finn gulped out of fear and then sighed out of disappointment. He was hoping to settle the argument, not make it worse.

"Well, Noah, I suppose you won't mind proving your skills in the video game department, would you, Kurt questioned.

Puck just smirked at Kurt and said, "Oh I was hoping you'd say that, Kurt."

Burt watched on as the boys headed down stairs to Kurt's basement bedroom and proceeded to play video games.

"What was that about," Carole asked.

"Nothing, just…never mind," Burt stated as he glanced toward the stairs with a soft smile on his face.

Three hours of Mario, and 8 slices of pizza later, Finn started yawning.

"You guys have been at this for hours; can't you just call it a tie?"

"NO," both boys shouted simultaneously.

"I refuse to give up until Noah admits that I'm the best!"

"Yeah right, that'll only happen in your dreams, Kurt!"

"But you guys, I'm sleepy," Finn yawned.

"So, then go to sleep, you big baby. No one said you had to watch" Puck said.

"He can't sleep. He's going to watch me win and then hoist me over his shoulders in celebration of my victory," Kurt exclaimed gleefully.

"He's right," Finn stated through another yawn.

"Dude, you're supposed to be on my side," Puck exclaimed while Kurt laughed.

"No, I can't sleep-_yawn_-someone has to- has to-_yawn_-refer-referee-_snore_…" Whatever Finn was about to say was cut short because he fell over and promptly fell asleep on the floor, which caused Kurt to pause the game.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing? No pausing allowed for another 30 minutes! We have hourly bathroom breaks! If I had to hold it earlier, then so do you!"

"First of all, do NOT call me dude. Second of all, I do not have to use the facilities, you Neanderthal. I am just making sure Finn's comfortable," Kurt stated as he headed toward the closet for a sleeping bag and a pillow.

"Why," Puck questioned with a scowl on his face. Kurt came back and unrolled the sleeping bag on the floor and unzipped it. He then tossed the pillow near the top and responded dryly to Puck's question.

"He's going to whine and complain at both of us in the morning if he gets a crick in his neck, and you know how he gets. Help me, will you," Kurt demanded of Puck. Kurt grabbed Finn's arms and Puck grabbed Finn's legs, and together they maneuvered Finn onto the sleeping bag. Kurt began to zip him in, when Puck interrupted him.

"Oh no, don't do that!"

Kurt arched an eyebrow as he stated, "Why not?"

"Because then he'll wake up all claustrophobic and stuck in the sleeping bag, and just…whatever, he sprawls when he sleeps okay? It's the reason I always take the couch during sleepovers. Just throw a spare blanket over him."

Kurt did as he was told, and then settled down on his own bed after picking up his game controller. He noticed that Puck was not mimicking his actions, but was staring at a sleeping Finn with an expression that could only mean trouble.

"Noah! Are we playing or would you like to drool over my brother some more?"

Puck snorted out a laugh.

"One, he's not my type. Two, I'm just finding it really hard not to mess with him, you know? Maybe put some shaving cream in his hand and tickle his face or stick his hand in warm water."

Kurt rolled his eyes in response to Puck's immaturity, and made a mental note to ask the overgrown man-child, what his exactly his type was at a later date. In the meantime, they had a score to settle, so Kurt cleared his throat and called Puck back to the game.

"Excuse me, but I do believe we were in the middle of a game. But, seeing as how you're losing, I wouldn't blame you for wanting to play pranks on my brother instead."

Upon hearing Kurt use the word _losing_, Puck turned around and said, "WOAH Princess, I am NOT losing!"

"That's not what the scores on the screen say," Kurt sing-songed.

Puck, upon hearing the challenge in Kurt's voice, grabbed his game controller, and plopped down on the bed right next to Kurt to continue what they started.

Three more hours of Mario later, Kurt and Puck were exhausted and heavily leaning on each other, while each one attempted to gain the upper hand.

"I'm so gonna-_yawn_-win! You're losing already, Princess."

"I don't-_yawn_-I don't think so, Noah. You will lo-lose, and then claim that I am the ultimate winner! Also, don't-_yawn_-don't call me Pr-_yawn_-Princess. I'm not a-_yawn_-not a g-_yawn_-girl-_snore_…"

Kurt's controller slipped from his hand as he laid his head down and promptly fell asleep.

Puck looked over at Kurt through heavy lidded eyes.

"Kurt?"

All he received in response, however, was deep breathing from Kurt. Then he looked back at the screen, and grinned.

"I won," he whispered and then he looked around the room before tossing his controller to the foot of the bed. He then turned his back toward Kurt and promptly fell asleep.  
>~<p>

Saturday morning, Burt woke up before Carole, and headed downstairs to make breakfast. As he was heading to the kitchen, he heard music coming from Kurt's room. He went downstairs to see if the boys were up already. When he opened the door what he saw made him laugh fondly.

He rushed away to get the new digital camera Kurt had gotten him that Christmas, and promptly took numerous pictures of the boys cuddled together. Puck's head was resting on Kurt's chest while his right arm was wrapped around his waist. Kurt's right arm was wrapped around Puck's shoulders. Finn was sprawled across the floor while Mario and Yoshi stood next to each other on the television screen above the words 'GAME OVER.' Burt took pictures of Finn and the screen as well. Carole came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Sweetheart-OH! Aww, aren't they cute?"

Burt just laughed and drawled sarcastically, "Yup, they're just DARLING!" He then smirked at his wife, "I have an idea. What's that web site you had me sign up for? You know the one where we can see what the kids are up to? YouFace? MyBook? Oh, wait, no it's FaceTube, right?"

Carole laughed fondly at her husband's excitement, "It's called Facebook, dear, why, what did you-OH, you want to…?" Carole trailed off and pointed to the camera, the sleeping boys, then mysteriously pointed upstairs to where the den was where they kept the desktop and raised her eyebrows at Burt. Burt just nodded in response to his wife's understanding and smiled gleefully.  
>~<p>

Kurt woke up to a heavy weight pressed against his chest. His eyes widened comically as he noticed that he and Noah were cuddled together!

'_Well no need for both of us to freak out over this_,' Kurt thought as he attempted to extricate himself from Puck's hold. Puck, however, seemed intent to hang on to his Princess and wrapped his arm tighter around Kurt's waist, and threw his right leg over Kurt's.

"No, Bowser, No," Puck mumbled sleepily, and at that Kurt collapsed into a fit of laughter, which promptly woke Puck.

"Wha? What happened," Puck stated eloquently as he shot up from the bed. He looked around to see Finn sprawled across the floor and Kurt laughing next to him with their legs tangled together.

"You-_laugh_-You-you were-_laugh_-dreaming about Mario! HAHAHA!"

"I was NOT," Puck exclaimed, and then noticed the screen. He smirked at Kurt, "Even if I was dreaming about Mario, I have every right! I WON! I'm the ultimate winner!"

Kurt stopped laughing and sputtered, "You-you did not win!"

"HAH! I so did, Princess! You fell asleep, first! Who's laughing now?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow at Puck, "And you fell asleep next to me?"

Puck stopped laughing and sputtered, "You-you fell asleep first…"

The two proceeded to stare each other down until Kurt replied, "This never happened…"

Puck nodded his head up and down, "Agreed!"

Finn's sleepy muttering interrupted them, "NO, CLOWN, NO," which set the both of them off into fits of laughter.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast," Kurt said.

"Sounds good to me," Puck said.  
>~<p>

Burt came down the stairs when he smelled the bacon Kurt was cooking. Carole was following him softly giggling.

"What's got you two in such a good mood-oh, ew, never mind I do not want to know, I don't even know why I asked…" Kurt said as Puck laughed at him.

"Dude, be nice; old people need love too…," Puck trailed off as he noticed the glare he was receiving from the two _old people_ in the room. He shot a smirking Kurt a 'Help me' look. Upon seeing Puck's face, Kurt took pity on him and said, "He didn't mean _old_ people, he just meant parents. It's odd to think of parents in that way."

Carole appeared to be mollified and told Kurt to sit at the table and have his breakfast, while she finished cooking. Burt, however, was still scowling at Puck, until he remembered what had his spirits so lifted in the first place. He then proceeded to smirk at Puck. Puck just gulped and turned back to his waffles.

Finn stumbled into the kitchen and mumbled to Kurt, "Dude, why does your phone keep going off?"

"DUDE, why must you all insist on calling me DUDE," Kurt screeched.

Finn winced at hearing Kurt's voice and immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, KURT, why does your phone keep going off? It woke me," Finn pouted.

"I'm sorry Finn, I have no clue as to why my phone is going off, but I'll let you know when I manage to figure it out."

Finn, however, was not listening as he was scarfing down his own waffles.  
>~<p>

The boys decided to have a movie marathon before lunch. As they settled down, Kurt's phone pinged a few more times.

"Kurt, turn your phone off, it woke me up this morning, and I don't want it going off during the movies," Finn told him.

"Alright, alright, I'll take care of it, calm down," Kurt stated as Puck leaned back on Kurt's bed and made himself comfortable. Kurt picked up his phone and noticed all the new Facebook notifications.

"I wonder what this is about…" Kurt trailed off as he turned on his laptop, and went to check his Facebook. As it was loading, Puck came up behind him, and said "What's what about, Princess?"

Kurt was too busy looking at the notifications on his page to chastise Puck for calling him Princess.

_Burt Hummel tagged you in two photos._

_Tina Cohen-Chang commented on your photo._

_ See 30 similar stories._

Kurt clicked on the first photo and immediately gasped.

"I can't believe your Dad took a picture of us! Not cool!

Finn leaped up from the couch, where he had gotten comfortable, and ran towards them, "I wanna see, I wanna see!"

Upon seeing the picture, Finn burst into laughter.

"HAHA! Why are you guys cuddling? HAHAHA! Aww! You're kinda cute together!"

Kurt's face turned red as he and Puck read the rest of the comments, some of which he did not understand.

**Abigail Puckerman:** Aww, they're adorable! Burt, did you get extra pictures like last time?

**Burt Hummel: **Of course! :D

**Kimberly Puckerman: **No fair, Noh-Noh! You stole Kurt from me! He promised he'd marry me! :(

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Aww, I love the contrast, when you put them next to each other.

**Mike Chang: **Yeah, yeah, that's cute! Downright, adorable…you guys are gonna be at Booty Camp, Monday, right?

**Artie Abrams:** I KNEW IT! Totally called it!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** That's totally hot.

**Mercedes Jones: **Why didn't you tell me? I told you about Sam, and Shane. :(

**Sam Evans: **Whoo! Get some, Puck! Aww, Mercedes, you told your best friend about me? I thought we were just a summer fling?

**Burt Hummel:** Get some what, exactly, Blondie?

**Carole Hudson: **Burt, honestly, you posted the pictures, you didn't expect any teasing?

**Burt Hummel:** Yeah, alright, but I got my eye on you, Blondie.

**Sam Evans: **How come you don't have your eye on Puck? And, Mercedes, you still haven't answered my question. ;)

**Shane Tinsley: **You'll back off if you know what's good for you, Blondie.

"Does he even like her," Kurt question aloud.

"Who? Shane and Mercedes? Yeah he seems to pretty into her, but she's still into Sam; that much is obvious. Shane's just the rebound guy, which sucks for him." Puck replied.

Kurt gaped at Puck, "How do you know more gossip than I do?"

Puck just smirked sadly at Kurt, "You've been part of the gossip for a while now."

Kurt turned back to the laptop screen. They didn't need to talk about Blaine and Sebastian and Jacob Ben-Israel's blog. Speaking of the devil…

**Blaine Anderson: **Didn't take you too long to move on there, huh, Kurt?

**Sebastian Smythe: **Told you he was cheating on you.

"OH! How dare they? Ugh, why am I still friends with them? Unfriend!"

"What's he talking about? Cheating on him? I thought he was the one who cheated on you?"

Finn interrupted them because he knew this part of the story.

"Dude, Blaine accused Kurt of cheating on him with you because you were spending so much time together. Then Kurt was all 'You don't own me, I'm not your property, I can spend time with my friends if I want to, and if either one of us is unfaithful in this relationship, it's YOU!' Then Kurt dumped Blaine's Gargler butt, and became the much happier, independent, single Kurt we all know and love," Finn finished with a big grin on his face.

Puck gaped at Finn, and then looked to Kurt for confirmation, who although was red in the face, nodded his head in agreement and rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's more or less the story of how my epic high school romance with my first boyfriend ended."

"Yeah, but why'd he think you were cheating on him with me?"

"How am I supposed to know what goes on in that over-gelled, over-moussed head of his? I mean the idea of you and me it's ridiculous," Kurt trailed off as he stared back at the screen.

"Not so ridiculous…" Puck mumbled, causing Kurt to snap his head back to him, "Wait, what?"

"Nothing," Puck replied.

Finn, however, spoke up for him, "He said it's not ridiculous, and he's right!"

"Finn, shut up," Puck hissed, but Finn ignored him.

"I will not shut up! You two would be great together! You balance each other out really well, and you call each other on your crap, and it just makes sense!"

"Finn, go upstairs," Kurt said.

"What? Why? What about our movie marathon?"

"We'll call you when we're done talking," said Kurt.

Finn stomped his way up to his room, and started up his computer.

Kurt looked back at the screen, "What does Tina mean contrast? What did Carole mean pictures? What does your Mom mean 'like last time'?"

"Kurt?" Kurt looked away from his screen to notice Puck's eyes staring at him intensely.

Kurt sighed. "I just got out of a relationship; I don't want you to be the rebound guy," Kurt stated softly.

"So, then, we'll take things slow? Turtle slow?" Kurt couldn't face the look in Puck's eyes, so he went back to staring at the screen. He recalled his feed stating Burt Hummel posted **two** pictures, so he clicked the next button. As he noticed the picture, he let out a soft gasp, "Oh!"

When Puck noticed the picture, he laughed softly, "Well I guess they do contrast."

They were staring at a picture of two seven-year old boys cuddled together. Kurt's head was resting on Noah's chest, while his left arm was wrapped around Noah's waist. Noah's left arm was wrapped around Kurt's shoulders.

**Rachel Berry: **This was right before I met you at Hebrew school, Noah! The two of you are so khamood! Mazel Tov on your new relationship!

**Quinn Fabray:** For once, I agree with Berry. This picture is adorable, as is the other one! Congrats, guys! Also, Puck, Beth's hair looks just like yours! She has your curls!

**Finn Hudson: **See? You guys belong together! :D

**Santana Lopez: **Guess someone finally tied down the Puckerone, eh? And Finn, what's with your need to matchmake everyone?

**Finn Hudson:** Not everyone, just the people who belong together!

**Santana Lopez:** That's actually rather sweet.

**Kurt Hummel: **Finn! Get off Facebook!

**Finn Hudson: **You kicked me out of your room to talk to Puck! You can't kick me off of Facebook too!

**Sam Evans:** Talk, huh? Is that what they're calling it these days? ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky ;)

**Kimberly Puckerman: **Awww! It's Noh-Noh and Kurtie! HI KURT!

**Abigail Puckerman: **I remember when this was taken! It was right before Kimberly was born! You boys named her after the Pink Power Ranger, right before Elizabeth and Ben left our little family. You guys stopped hanging out around then.

**Finn Hudson:** AWWWW!

**Quinn Fabray: **AWWWW!

**Rachel Berry: **That is a rather sweet and heart-wrenching story.

**Adam Berry: **This is a rather adorable picture. Mazel Tov, Noach! I approve!

** Nathaniel Berry**, **Dr. Michael Jones**, **Dr. Carlos Lopez**, and 15 others like this.

"Our friends are insane," Kurt stated.

"At least we know they all approve," said Puck.

"All of them _**and**_ their parents approve. All of them, their parents _**and**_ our parents approve…" said Kurt.

"So what do you say, Kurt? You gonna put your monkey where your mouth is," Puck questioned with a smirk.

"Hahah. Oh wow, I can't believe you remember that!"

"I remember a lot of things. I remember how you take your coffee, and I remember your favorite color, and that next to losing your mom, coming out to your Dad was the hardest thing you had to do. I know that I'll respect you, and I know if you give me a chance, we could have something special. So, what do you say?"

"You said turtle slow."

"Duh, I don't want be the rebound guy, I want to be the _**guy**_," Puck said.

Kurt smiled as he asked, "Did you just quote _Ugly Betty_?"

Kurt smiled brighter as he noticed Puck's blush, "Shut up! You're the one who made me watch it."

"Besides," Puck said as he frowned, "She should have picked Gio."

Kurt smiled at him, and said, "Yeah, she really should have," right before he leaned in and kissed Puck. Then, Kurt noticed a camera flash.

There in the doorway to his room stood Carole with a big smile on her face and her hands clasped together, Finn with an equally big smile leaning against the doorway, and his Dad, who was sporting a rather evil grin, "YES! I got another one! Come on Carole; help me with this one too." Finn started laughing as Burt and Carole ran off.

"Dad, don't you dare post that picture," Kurt shouted. As he stood up to go chasing after his father, however, Puck grabbed his hand, "Babe, just let him post the picture. It's not that big a deal."

When Kurt pouted in response, Puck just kissed it away.

"This is not Turtle Slow," Kurt stated, though he had a smile on his face anyway.

"Sorry," Puck said not looking all that contrite at all.

"You guys are we watching movies, or what," Finn pouted.

"Yeah we are, hit play would you," Puck said as he pulled Kurt on to the bed with him, and cuddled against him.

"Are you gonna be all cuddly the whole time," asked Finn.

"Yes," they both responded.

"Alright, fine," Finn grumbled, "but, no making out!"

"No promises," Puck said, as Kurt turned red again.

"Noah!"

Puck just leaned in to kiss Kurt on the cheek, causing Kurt to smile as they settled in to watch their movie.

_Burt Hummel tagged Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman in a photo._

**Abigail Puckerman: **I want a copy for the mantle! Burt, will you email that to me?

**Kimberly Puckerman: **Eww kissing!

**Rachel Berry: **Would it be too much of an imposition to ask for an email as well, Mr. Hummel?

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh I'd love a copy too!

**Mercedes Jones: **I want one too!

**Sam Evans: **Me three!

**Artie Abrams: **Me four!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Me…Santana what comes after four?

**Santana Lopez: **Five.

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Me five!

**Santana Lopez: **Me six!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Seventh!

**Mike Chang: **Eighth!

**Burt Hummel: **What are you all planning to do with the picture?

**Quinn Fabray: **Artie and I are going to use it for Yearbook! They'll be cutest couple!

** Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, **and fifteen others like this.

**Rachel Berry: **I was going to take it to the synagogue and show everyone how khamood Kurt and Puck are!

** Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson, **and fifteen others like this.

**Mike Chang: **Booty camp motivation!

** Tina-Cohen Chang, Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones **like this.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** They're so cute! I'm gonna keep them and make sure Lord Tubbington doesn't try to break them up, or eat their picture…

**Santana Lopez: **Blackmail, duh!

**Quinn Fabray: **Blackmail them with what? It's not as if either of them is going to hide this relationship.

**Santana Lopez: **Alright! So, I think they're cute! But, if any of you tells anyone, I will go Lima Heights Adjacent on all of ya'll!

** Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones, **and ten others like this.  
>~<p>

That night, when Burt went to Kurt's room to tell the boys to go to sleep, he noticed Kurt and Puck cuddled together in all their clothes on top of the covers, and Finn sprawled across the couch. He ran to get his camera despite Carole's protests.

"Honey, haven't you taken enough pictures?"

"But, Carole, they're so CUTE!"

"They really are, aren't they? Okay, just this one last time," she stated as she followed Burt back to the basement.

Once Burt took a few more pictures of their boys, he moved to turn off the light. As he and Carole began to leave, they noticed Puck shift in his sleep and hold Kurt tighter.

"No, Bowser! My Princess."

They made it all the way upstairs before collapsing into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note 2:<strong>** I am not looking to start a ship war! I just want to apologize to the Klaine fans. I just wrote this quickly and posted it because I had ideas, I didn't mean to 'bash' Blaine, he just happened to be the villain in my story. I've updated the fic to warn about the Klaine part. Also, I TRIED to write an alternate Klaine ending, but I just couldn't get it to work right without throwing the whole fic out and starting over. I will apologize for any broken shippers' hearts, however, because I know how that feels and it is most definitely unpleasant.

**Author's Note 3: **Sorry for those of you put the Story on Story Alert, but it was Complete. The only things you're getting alerted to are a few grammatical corrections I didn't catch the first time around, and all these Author Notes that I'm sure you don't want to read.

**Author's Note 4: **Sorry for the update, I did another grammar check. Also, the more I reread this, the more I keep analyzing it, and the less I like it. The characterization is off as mentioned above, but the continuity is lacking as well. Then, there's the lack of sensitivity of some of the characters. I don't know what I was thinking. I may come back to fix it or I may leave it alone as a sort of first story sort of thing.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
